La idea, la bruja y Lara
by Anieh07
Summary: Nunca, pero nunca se creyó capaz de pisar la morada de una bruja. En todos sus años de vida, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza consultar su suerte y su futuro en un lugar tan peligroso. Aunque por curiosidad, terminaría en un lugar inesperado. Y en una situación inesperada. Cuestión de corazones. De intercambio de corazones. (Kidd x Oc)
1. Prólogo

**One Piece no me pertenece, sino a Eiichiro Oda. No hago esta historia con fines de lucro, tan solo para mero entretenimiento mío y de sus lectores.**

**Lo único mío es la idea, la bruja y Lara.**  
**Ante cualquier duda o consulta, ya saben, con un click ahí abajo son capaces de expresarse libremente, aunque con amabilidad ¿si?**

**012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901**

_**Prólogo.**_

Nunca, pero nunca se creyó capaz de pisar la morada de una bruja. En todos estos años de vida, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza consultar su suerte y su futuro en un lugar tan peligroso.

Y eso no lo decía por la bruja, lo pensaba nada más que por el lugar en donde se encontraba. Un terreno baldío con una casucha en el medio que parecía abandonada de no ser por la luz que se mostraba desde dentro. Ah, si. Y para peor era de noche. Aunque en cierto modo, quizás era mejor que fuera de noche. Su enrulado cabello azabache parecía camuflarse en la oscuridad junto a su ropa, que yendo al caso consistían en un pantalón largo de jean junto a una remera, manga corta, negra. Lo único en ella que resaltaban, eran sin dudas sus ojos, rojos como la sangre junto a su pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Respiró profundo y se dio media vuelta. ¿Para qué tentar a su suerte?, pareciera que buscaba el peligro. Y como un ser humano con dos dedos de frente, no entraría ahí. Ni muerta. Podía vivir sin saber nada de su futuro y demás. La curiosidad mató al gato ¿no?, pues no quería correr la misma suerte que el pobre animal y empezó a caminar hacia el taxi que la había traído.

-"¿Vas a algún lado querida?" –Escuchó preguntar a una voz femenina a su espalda, causándole escalofríos y un muy mal presentimiento. Tragó lentamente y se fue girando en cámara lenta, con cierto grado de temor, para encontrarse con una persona mayor cubierta por una capa violeta, unas uñas postizas rojas que resaltaban a primera vista y una nariz bastante grande y peculiar.

Volvió a tragar por lo alocado de la situación, parecía una bruja de cuento. Eso no podía ser más que una estafa.- "S-solo a avisarle al chofer que me voy a tardar, señora." – Respondió automáticamente, su intuición le decía a gritos que mejor no provocar a esa mujer y por una vez cedió. Le terminó de convencer la sonrisa exagerada que dio la bruja a su respuesta, jalándola hacia ella.

Intentó convencerse manipulando un poco las palabras del dicho de antes en su cabeza. Ya que si bien la curiosidad mató al gato… al menos el gato murió sabiendo.

Era estúpido. Pero prefería pensar en esas cosas estúpidas mientras hacía algo aún más estúpido.

Caminar junto a la bruja a la casa.

Respiró profundo y entró con algo de valor encima. Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que le podía pasar?

**012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901**


	2. Capítulo 1: Lo peor que le podía pasar

** 012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123465789**

Cuando entró a la casa de la mujer, lo primero que le sorprendió fue algo que venía de afuera. Una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer de la nada, en el momento en que Lara entró al hogar de la bruja. Como queriendo dar un mal presagio. Cosa que la hizo reír por dentro, pues se sentía en una especie de película de terror, en donde ahora era el momento en el que algo malo sucedía.

Algo similar a intentar abrir la puerta y ver que no podía o que las ventanas se cerraran todas juntas de golpe. Sí, la azabache admitía que tenía una desbordante y alocada imaginación cuando se lo proponía.

-"Bueno, jovencita… siéntate frente a mi. "- La voz de la señora la saco de su trance por segunda vez en el día y se maldijo por distraerse con facilidad en la situación peligrosa en la que estaba involucrada. Observó a su alrededor y notó que por dentro, la casa contrastaba con lo descuidada que estaba por fuera, dándole una pequeña sensación de un hogar.

Eso hasta notar los frascos con diversos anfibios dentro y los pequeños animales disecados puestos todos en una repisa de madera. Había también una enorme biblioteca llena de libros y una mesa con varios tubos de ensayo colocados sobre un soporte universal. Uno que otro tubo, con un liquido carmesí separados individualmente en su respectiva agarradera destacaban del resto.

Lara puso su mejor cara de poker disfrazada de sonrisa y se sentó donde la bruja le había indicado, que no era más que una silla frente a ella y solo una mesa vacía las separaba. Rezando para que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible, tomó aire a modo de relajación.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban clavados en ella y de la nada una bola de cristal apareció sobre la mesa. Haciendo que la chica de ojos carmesí mandara a la mierda a todos los santos que conocía. Ya nada tenía lógica y no lograba dar con alguna explicación para lo que acababa de ver.

La bruja lo notó y se rió.-"Tu cara es un poema Lara Faar, relájate." –Pero Lara no podía relajarse y menos al darse cuenta de que en ningún momento le dijo ni su nombre ni su apellido a la mujer.

Notó como su corazón latía con rapidez, temeroso de lo desconocido, acelerándose más ante el fuerte sonido de un trueno. Pero armándose de valor, le respondió.- "Estoy algo nerviosa, es mi primera vez." –"y no confío en usted", añadió para sus adentros. Se cruzo de piernas y de brazos, como si de esa manera pudiera defenderse del miedo que empezaba a sentir. -

-"Empezaré averiguando algo de tú futuro. Guarda silencio mientras."- Expresó la vieja mientras Lara se limitaba asentir con la cabeza y mirar con fascinación la bola de cristal que empezaba a brillar con un tímido violeta ante el contacto con las manos de su dueña. -"Oh" –La bruja expresó sorpresa y a la azabache se le achicó el corazón.- "Interesante, verdaderamente interesante querida mía." –La mujer se acomodo un mechón de su cansoso cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió fascinada.- "Verás, muy pronto algo cambiará tú vida para siempre. En otras palabras, tú vida no te pertenecerá solo a ti." –Lara le clavó una mirada bastante desafiante, pues realmente lo único que le venía a la cabeza era que de verdad la bruja la iba a tomar como su esclava personal y ya no volvería a ver la luz del día por culpa de su estúpida curiosidad. Y de su amiga Arabella por mandarla a semejante lugar, si la volvía a ver, la raparía y de eso estaba segura.

Más, se limitó a volver a asentir con la cabeza. La mujer le había pedido silencio y no estaba en los planes de Lara quebrar el pedido.-

"Realmente deberás de tener muchísimo cuidado. Y si tomas decisiones equivocadas, terminaras mal. Si te guardas todo para ti, terminaras mal también. Deberás de cambiar un poco ese carácter que tienes. Y por sobretodo, vuélvete más inteligente Lara Faar." –Al final de esas palabras, la bruja estalló en carcajadas ante una azabache completamente ofendida…básicamente una mujer mayor que no conocía la estaba llamando idiota.

Pero su enfado se convirtió en sorpresa al escuchar otro trueno. Realmente estaba lloviendo con fuerza ahí afuera, pero sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la lluvia pues tras el trueno, un sonido aún mayor se escucho en la casa. Como si la puerta hubiera sido derribada.

Lo confirmaron varios pasos fuertes y voces de hombres quejándose por la tormenta. – "Eah, Killer ¿seguro que aquí vive la vieja esa?, no me gustaría perder el tiempo. Suficiente con el retraso que tuvimos en el pueblo."

-Se escuchó a otro hombre suspirar.- "Bien que te divertiste destrozando a esos marines, Kidd. Mira ahí está."- Lara vio con incredulidad como dos hombres aparecían frente a ella. Ambos grandes, uno rubio y con una máscara que le cubría el rostro y que las señalaba y el otro un pelirrojo que la miraba solo a ella y con una ceja alza, como estando sorprendido.-

El pelirrojo, de mirada dura y ámbar habló primero.- "¿No que la vieja vivió sola y odiaba a la gente Killer? ¿Quién es esta, su hija?"- Ante el comentario, fue el turno de Lara para alzar la ceja, bastante confundida y en medio de un shock. Pero la bruja se limitó a seguir riéndo, molestando un poco a todos los presentes.

-"Kidd, Kidd…pequeño Eustass Kidd. Si bien has venido a mi para obtener poder, debes estar en conocimiento de que yo no ayudo a piratas."- Esas palabras molestaron al pelirrojo e hicieron tensar al rubio. Lara estaba atenta a cada reacción de las personas que la rodeaban y de las palabras que se decían.

Una sobre todas le llamó particularmente la atención. "Piratas", ¿existían todavía los piratas?, al menos estaba segura de que en América solo existían los que pirateaban películas y nada más.

-"Me importa tres carajos si te negabas, conmigo aceptas o aceptas vieja. No te estoy dando otra opción porque mis órdenes son absolutas." –De la nada, las cosas de metal que habían en la habitación habían empezado a flotar y apuntaban a la mujer bruja.

La mujer parecía enfadada pero no daba la impresión de dar el brazo a torcer. Y fue en ese entonces que Killer reaccionó, sacando sus armas blancas y amenazando el cuello de Lara que no dejaba de mirar el casco con sorpresa. Ya no tenía ni la capacidad de sentir miedo.- "Si no cedes a las buenas será a las malas. Y dudo que quieras que tu amiga muera ¿no?" –La vieja siguió riendo y el rubio presionó su armas contra la chica, causando un pequeño corte, lo suficiente como para que unas gotas de sangre rodaran lentamente por el cuello de Lara. Que por fin se decidió a hablar. -

"Yo no soy amiga de la bruja. Solo vine a consultarle." –Se apresuró a decir para salvar su pellejo, pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario. Pues el hombre que respondía a nombre de Kidd, primero se sorprendió al oírla hablar y luego en cuestión de segundos frunció el entrecejo y le hizo una seña a su compañero para que la liquidara.-

"Si no es su hija o su amiga, no nos sirve. A la mierda, muéstrale lo que le sucederá a esta vieja si no coopera." –Al finalizar sonrió. Killer estuvo a punto de cumplir con su orden pero la bruja le interrumpió.-

"Primero déjame decirte algo, pequeño Eustass Kidd." –Al pelirrojo parecía tocarle las pelotas que la bruja lo llamara pequeño. Pero le hizo una seña a su compañero para que frenara unos momentos.- "Si la matas, simplemente morirás."

-"¿Eh?"- Fue Lara la primera en abrir la boca, inmóvil por el miedo a ser asesinada.- "Explíquese." –Exigió, adelantándose al pedido de todos los presentes que no solo estaban confundidos sino que también molestos.-

"Sencillo querida mía. Si te mata a ti, tú no morirás sola. Sino que el pequeño Kidd sufrirá las consecuencias también. Así mismo, si es a Kidd al que matan, tú eres la que se muere con él. ¿No te dije que tú vida no te pertenecerá solo a ti?" –Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir la explicación.- "Si no me creen adelante Killer, mátala. Eso sí, el dolor lo compartirán ambos. Por lo que puedes simplemente hacerle un rasguño para comprobarlo."-

Ambos hombres estaban mudos y molestos ante estas palabras. Kidd no parecía comprenderlo del todo y a Killer esas palabras le dejaron muy mal sabor de boca. Y nuevamente fue el turno de Lara de hablar.- "El rubio ya me cortó el cuello y al otro tipo no le pasó nada ¿no? ¡No juegue con nosotros!"" –Todo mundo miró primero la pequeña abertura en el cuello de la azabache, para seguido mirar el cuello del Cápitan.

No había palabras para describir la sorpresa de todos al ver un pequeño camino de sangre en el cuello de Eustass Kidd.-

"¿Me estas jodiendo?, es obvio que es un truco. Killer mátalas a las dos que perdieron su oportunidad por tomarme por idiota." –La bruja sonrió ante el titubeó del rubio. Que primero miró a su Capitán y finalmente se decidió por atacar, hiriendo el brazo de Lara con un corte profundo. Haciendo que ésta gimiera de dolor y que Kidd abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Qué mierda hiciste, bruja?

Killer se volteó a mirar a su Capitán, que había lanzado todos los metales afilados hacia la bruja y si se le pudiera ver el rostro, se notaría la boca abierta pues el pelirrojo tenía la misma herida en el brazo que le había hecho a la mujer. Y el rostro rojo por la ira.

Los metales atravesaron a la bruja, traspasándola sin hacerle ningún daño, por lo que se limitó a seguir riendo.- "¿Qué lástima no pequeño Kidd?, ahora debes cuidar de mi amiga si es que no quieres morir." –Y así de la nada, la bruja desapareció…no sin antes darle una última mirada a Lara que aún trataba de asimilar todas las cosas que le sucedieron en menos de dos horas.

Ahora estaba sola con dos peligrosos piratas, con un brazo desangrándose y la mirada de ambos clavados en ella.- "¿Me creen cuándo les digo que de verdad no soy su amiga?" –Inquirió la azabache tratando de calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente que parecía querer absorberla. Aunque solo recibió la mirada de odio de Kidd, quién se dio media vuelta y se fue de la casa.

No sin antes darle una última orden a su primero al mando.- "La curas y la traes, que sin la vieja no podemos hacer una mierda. Y mientras a ella le duela a mi me jode." –Y sin más desapareció del lugar. Dejando a Killer agarrando un pedazo de tela blanca para vendarle el brazo de manera improvisada ya que el no era ningún doctor. Cosa que al parecer se le había olvidado al otro por la calentura del momento.

Lara se dejó hacer, ya que empezaba a comprender bastante su situación. No era tan lenta y tampoco tan tonta como para rechistar.- "¿Qué carácter, no?" - Dijo, en un segundo intentó por romper el hielo, cosa que pareció funcionar.

-"Te daré un par de consejos para sobrevivir de ahora en más, nunca le lleves la contraria a Kidd y realiza absolutamente todo lo que pida. Sobretodo no causes problemas. Con eso vivirás." –Lara parpadeó al ser tomada desprevenida por esas palabras, ya que como había pensado en un principio…se convertiría en esclava. No de una bruja pero si de unos violentos piratas.

Suspiró, ya pensaría que hacer. Un paso a la vez, se dijo para si misma, mirándolo al casco.- "Me llamo Lara Faar. Tengo 20 años y supongo que cualquier duda me preguntas. ¿Killer, no?" –El rubio asintió con la cabeza al terminar de vendarla, al parecer se encontraba aliviado que la mujer entendiera las cosas rápido ya que eso significaría un dolo menos de cabeza para él.

La ayudo a levantarse, decidiendo que esa sería su buena acción del año y camino hacia delante a la salida mientras se encontraba seguro de que la chica Faar lo seguía.

Por su parte, la azabache abrió los y la boca completamente anonadada con lo que sus ojos veían al llegar a la puerta. La tormenta había pasado, tan solo unas gotas caían del cielo hacia el pueblo que Lara estaba segura que no existía cuando llego. Y lo que más le llamo la atención, fue que todo ardía en llamas.- "¿Qué demonios….?"

-Killer pareció entender su sorpresa y respondió.- "Uno solo. Eustass Kidd."

**012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789**


	3. Capítulo 2: Huida

**¡Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leen este fic!, contesto al final nwn así que disfruten el capítulo.**

**012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789 **

Lara seguía por detrás y de cerca de Killer, sin poder parar sus pensamientos. Si bien desde un inicio al tener a ambos piratas frente a ella había notado que no eran precisamente "panes de Dios" no se esperaba el hecho de que hubieran arrasado con todo el pueblo. Mucho menos de tan cruel manera, pues notaba uno que otro cadáver quemándose en el suelo.

Y según sospechaba era solo para encontrar a la bruja. Ese pensamiento la aterraba.

-"Escucha."- La llamó el rubio que aún seguía caminando delante de ella, haciendo que Lara le prestara total atención. Más por miedo que por curiosidad.-"Tú trabajo será ayudar a Wire en la cocina y limpiar el barco."

La azabache quedó en shock "¿barco?".

No fue sino hasta tenerlo frente a ella que la realidad la golpeó como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

Estaba tratando con piratas de verdad, de esos que saquean y matan y… y arrasan con poblados enteros. Estaba tratando con ese tal Eustass Kidd, que parecía un maldito sádico sin corazón y para colmo de los colmos ella no se llevaba para nada bien con los transportes marítimos. Le daban nauseas y mareos.

-"¡Esa Bruja!"- Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor la oyera y se girara a verla. Estaba molesta, con ella misma por ser tan tonta como para ir sola a un lugar desconocido. Con la bruja por haberla hechizado de tan cruel forma. Con Kidd por aparecer en el momento menos indicado.

Y con el mundo que de seguro se le estaba riendo en la cara.

-"¿Qué sucede ahora?"- Preguntó el pirata, con un ligero tono molesto en su masculina voz. Comenzaba a impacientarle el hecho de tener que lidiar con la mujer y para colmo sabía que sería de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

La azabache dio un paso hacia atrás, se encontraba con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y con ambos puños cerrados. Su cabello impedía que Killer le viera la cara, pero obviamente se la notaba perturbada y dubitativa. Lo que solo les daba un muy mal presentimiento a ciertos piratas, porque desde el barco, se podía apreciar al Capitán Eustass Kidd observando todo el espectáculo desde un privilegiado lugar encima del navío.

Más dejaría todo en manos de su mano derecha, ya que después de su encuentro con la bruja no tenía ganas de tratar con ninguna mujer.

-"Y-yo no. Yo no me subo a ese barco."- Respondió. En un principio con duda, pero refirmando la oración al final. Como una decisión que acababa de ser tomada.

-"¿Qué?"- Atinó a decir Killer que para completar de rematar la situación, vio como Lara alzaba la cabeza con todo el valor que junto en esos minutos para demostrar la determinación en su mirada. Aunque el rubio solo pensaba en lo mucho que esos ojos le recordaban a la sangre.

-"¡Que- no – me - su- bo!"- Dijo remarcando cada sílaba sin titubear ni apartar la mirada. La azabache sentía toda la sangre en la cabeza, y como el impulso pudo más que ella, tras dar otro paso hacia atrás, salió corriendo a un lado en dirección al bosque. De fondo, se escuchaba fuerte y claro la carcajada proveniente de Kidd, que parecía querer hacerle ver a su amigo que ahora tenía que ser, no solo su mano derecha sino que también la niñera del grupo.

Killer se masajeó la sien, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y todavía tenía que tratar de convencer a su Capitán de que fuera amable en la próxima reunión que tendrían en su escondite del nuevo mundo. ¡Por Gol D. Roger! Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como llevar a cabo una alianza. No podía desperdiciar su tiempo en una chiquilla miedosa.

Pero como de costumbre le venía a la cabeza Kidd, que después de todo no era solo su Capitán, sino también y de alguna manera, su mejor amigo. Por él, se echo a correr detrás de Lara a toda máquina, dispuesto a hacerle algunos cortes en las piernas para que se detuviera.

Si tenía que lidiar con esa chica, al menos obtendría algo de diversión al usar el hechizo de la bruja. Sería todo un espectáculo ver la cara del pelirrojo al llegar al barco.

Por su parte, cierta ojirubí juraba por su nombre que haría todo lo posible por no subirse a ese barco pirata. Y mientras corría, no paraba de criticar su desgracia. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas solo a ella? ¿Qué de malo había hecho en sus veinte años para tener un Karma tan maldito?

Algunas ramas le rasguñaban los brazos y las piernas, pero no le importaba. Estaba decidida a no parar hasta perderse de la vista del pirata, al que le atribuía el hecho de ser muy persistente. De alguna manera, la persecución le recordaba a un tigre persiguiendo a su presa, un pequeño cervatillo que se separó de su grupo. Lo malo del asunto es que ella sería el maldito herbívoro y eso la hacía darse cuenta de que no llegaría muy lejos así.

De igual manera siguió corriendo, si bien tenía a Killer pisándole los tobillos y gritándole de varias maneras nada amables, que se detuviera… ella todavía era lo suficientemente testaruda para continuar su maratón.

Pero el Guerrero Masacre no estaba dispuesto a seguirle más con ese tonto juego del gato y el ratón. La llamó por su nombre una última vez, fuerte y claro y como no recibió ninguna respuesta se lanzó al ataque.

Lo que no se esperaba era que la chica en cuestión frenara de golpe, sin darle tiempo a frenarse, pero si el suficiente para guardar sus hoces giratorias. Eso no evito la colisión de los dos cuerpos y que ambos perdieran el equilibrio.

Lara dio vuelta la cabeza, tenía la palabra "pánico" escrita en cada rincón de su rostro. Obviamente, el no poder ver el rostro del rubio la asustó un poco más y lo demostró al aferrarse a su remera con ambas manos.

Killer no comprendió esa acción, ni mucho menos el miedo en los ojos de la azabache, sino hasta ver hacia abajo. Y hasta sentir que la gravedad lo traicionaba. Ambos, estaban cayendo por un acantilado y para mejor éste daba al mar.-"¡KYAAAH!"- Tras el grito de la mujer, vio en cuestión de segundos que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y que se aferraba a su varonil pecho por lo que la abrazó de la manera más protectora que supo mientras la maldecía a ella y al lugar.

Era demasiado conciente de que Lara no sabría como salir ilesa de esa y si bien quería joder a Kidd, tampoco lo quería dejar medio muerto. –"Escúchame, no me sueltes por nada ¿Lara!?"- Decía en unos inútiles intentos de ayudarla con el miedo, sin más y tras una serie de saltos sobre las rocas que estaban paralelas a ellos, pudo frenar el ritmo violento de la caída y evitar que ambos se golpearan con las mismas.

Sin embargo, eso no evito que cayeran al frío mar. Ya dentro del agua, se separaron el uno del otro y cada uno busco la manera más rápida de salir a la superficie. A Lara le costó un poco más de lucha contra las aguas, pero de igual manera lo consiguió.

-"¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?"- Gritó el pirata, nadando hacia la orilla y arrastrando de un brazo a la azabache a toda velocidad. Tenía un terrible mal presentimiento de todo esto, y si estaba en lo cierto, Kidd debió haber sentido también que caía en el frío mar. Con suerte, no habían estado sumergidos el tiempo suficiente como para que el otro lo sintiera.

Arrojó a la chica sobre la arena y se quedó parado frente a ella, observándola recuperar el aliento. Al girar la cabeza a un lado notó que por suerte no estaban tan lejos del barco, y no dejaría que corriera de nuevo. –"Te subirás a ese barco quieras o no."- Sentenció dando a entender que no la dejaría ni protestar.

Lara alzó la cabeza hacia él, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y realmente no quería unirse a esa tripulación. No quería estar bajo el mando del Capitán Kidd, no quería subirse al barco y no quería estar tan jodidamente hechizada. Pero lo estaba. Estaba obligada a hacer todas esas cosas que no quería y lo aceptara o no ya estaba demasiado maldita como para fingir que no era nada.

Se sentía frustrada, inútil y para colmo triste. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos luchando por salir. Pero si había algo que quería mucho menos era llorar frente a ese pirata.

Killer solo quería golpearla y dejarla inconsciente para llevarla al barco de una maldita vez. Pero no, tenía que dejarla ahí porque le daba lástima la pobre señorita y por lo tanto la dejaría desahogarse una vez. Ya dentro del barco le prohibiría el llorar, por ahora solo se daría media vuelta para darle a Lara la suficiente privacidad para que llore sola.

Lara se secó las lágrimas con el brazo, de una forma un tanto violenta y se puso de pie. No le dejaría verla tan patética para luego de seguro echarle en cara su debilidad.- "Bien. Ya que iré, supongo que te tengo que hacer saber que soy propensa a nauseas y otros malestares en los barcos. Consígueme algo medicina... Por favor."-

-"De acuerdo, ya vámonos."-Genial, simplemente genial. Pensaba con cansancio el rubio, ya que ahora no solo tenía que atender las necesidades de su Capitán sino que también las de la mujer. En fin, ya se lo imaginaba cuando Kidd le dio a entender que haría de niñera. Volvió a girarse y la vio, ahí parada, temblando de frío y con los ojos rojos, no solo porque de ese color los tenía, sino que parecía haberlos frotado con fuerza para no llorar más. Lo único pasable en ella eran esa mirada que parecía más viva de lo que el resto del cuerpo demostraba y…esos pechos, no los había notado hasta que el agua hizo que toda la ropa se le pegara a la piel y el pantalón se le rompiera en tajos en varias partes por culpa de la corrida. Pero admitía que la chica tenía las curvas donde tenía que tenerlas. En especial ahí arriba.

Sonrió debajo del casco, al menos era buena para la vista. Mientras a su Capitán no se le ocurriese tirarsela, podría soportar el ser niñera. O al menos eso creía mientras se dirigían al barco de una buena vez.

**012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789**

**ApocalypticWorld: Sí! por Dios que siempre quise leer algo así y como no lo encontré me armé de valor para hacerlo jaja. Y la idea de la bruja vino por arte de magia. Pobre Lara, mira que tener que pasar por lo mismo que nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Jajaja, reza por la bruja porque Kidd no va a ser el unico con ganas de matarla, o torturarla en su defecto.  
Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, me hace sentir más animada. Así que si ves algún error, o horror. Decimelo ;D JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA POR DIOS ME MORÍ CON TU COMENTARIO, no creo que le baje pero capaz que por mera diversión hago que le duela el amiguito jajaja. Sería épico y también sería un triunfo para las mujeres (?)**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por tú comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tú agrado. Besos!**


End file.
